


Winter 14, Year 1

by anomalousspace



Series: Doctor-Patient Privileges [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff, Harvey is lonely and it makes me sad, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, at least some fluff, honestly i don't know what i'm doing writing smut, i hope i did it ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousspace/pseuds/anomalousspace
Summary: Pelican Town keeps meticulous track of birthdays, but nobody ever plans anything for Harvey.





	Winter 14, Year 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> So, um, this is my first fic I'm publishing. And also the first smut I've ever written. I'm a little nervous; please be kind.

So far, you thought things were going pretty well.

Three weeks ago, you’d taken a look at the calendar posted out front of Pierre’s and asked a few of your friends what was in the works for Harvey’s birthday. You’d just made the assumption, since it seemed like you’d barely gone two weeks without a birthday celebration invitation since moving here. Emily threw a blowout party for Haley at the saloon with music, dancing, and walls filled with her photography. Haley reciprocated with a watch party for a fashion event that happened to be on that day. Sam and Sebastian had hosted a video game tournament for Abigail. It wasn’t just the younger generation either -- Evelyn had baked a huge cake for George and Demetrius had invited the whole town to celebrate Robin. In other words, you’d felt it was safe to assume.

When you’d broached the question, you hadn’t expected your friends to look so… uncomfortable. Maru broke the silence first.

“Well, you know, his birthday is already close to the Feast of the Winter Star, and the Night Market starts the day after. It just seemed like everyone was so busy...”

She looked down at the ground as she trailed off, embarrassed. Penny spoke next, quietly.

“I didn’t even know his birthday was coming up.”

You looked over at Emily, nodding in agreement and looking a little ashamed. You knew Penny had a lot on her plate, dealing with her mom and her students. And Emily was always forgetting dates, living by calendar reminders on her phone. But Maru definitely knew the date, didn’t know of any plans, and was one of the closest people in town to the doctor. If she wasn’t involved in any plans, that meant there weren’t any plans.

“Has Harvey ever had a party here?” you had asked. Downcast and embarrassed expressions from your three friends told you everything you needed to know.

One final question from you: “How long has Harvey lived here, anyway?”

“Three years. He took over the clinic three years ago as of the beginning of fall.”

At the time, the conversation with your friends had moved on to other topics, but on the walk home from Emily’s house a pit grew in your stomach at the idea of Harvey, relatively isolated from most of the other villagers, sitting at home alone year after year on his birthday. Over the past few seasons, you had developed a friendship with the man, starting with a clinic visit at the end of spring for a deep cut you’d gotten in the mines. You’d brought him a jar of homemade pickles as a thank you gift and he had seemed so happy with your presence and the gift that you made a habit of stopping in whenever you passed by the clinic. The realization hit you as you crossed the threshold into the farmhouse -- you were probably the person Harvey talked to most regularly without employing. And so you had started to plan.

Looking around now, you think you’ve done a pretty good job. Jazz plays on the community center radio as Penny and Sebastian and Sam and Abigail dance. The party is winding down now, but all the Pelican Town residents had shown up save Pam, Marlon, Gunther, and Rasmodius. Evelyn had baked a giant chocolate cake, mostly eaten, and you see Alex helping her pack up the leftovers for Harvey to take home tonight.

The clock strikes 10 p.m., and the remaining villagers start to say their goodbyes and filter out into the winter night. Soon, it’s just you and Harvey and he walks over to stand by you.

“Maru says I have you to thank for this.” He looks a little sheepish and then chuckles. “This is actually the first time I’ve ever had a surprise party.”

“I hope you enjoyed it. You do so much for everyone in this town and we…  _ I  _ wanted to make sure you know we appreciate you.”

He goes a little pensieve, thinking. “You know, I haven’t had a birthday party since I turned 22. In med school and residency I was so busy all the time, and then I moved here. It’s nice to know that someone cares.”

A swell of tenderness rises in your chest and you impulsively hug him. He tenses up, obviously not expecting this, but then relaxes and wraps his arms around you. He’s tall enough you fit completely under his chin, so you burrow into his chest a bit. He smells like you’d thought he would. Clean laundry and a faint hint of coffee. It feels surprisingly natural to be in his arms.

“I care,” you say quietly against his chest. “Happy birthday.”

He releases you. “Now I just have to figure out how to get these gifts home with only two hands.” He glances over at the pile, made up of mostly food as usual in Pelican Town. You can see your own offering of a couple jars of the pickles he seems to like so much as well as a bottle of starfruit wine from the farm that he’d seemed surprised and delighted by.

“Want some help? I’m walking that way anyway,” you offer.

He looks at first like he might refuse, and then glances back over at the gift pile, too much for one person to carry easily. An expression you can’t quite place flits across his face and then he looks back at you with softness in his eyes. 

“I would love some help.”

The cold walk back to the clinic is mostly spent in companionable silence, both your arms full of gifts. You glance over at Harvey occasionally and see a somewhat strange look on his face, brow furrowed like he isn’t quite sure about something. He catches you looking once, and that expression changes to a hesitant smile, blooming into something wide and beautiful that reaches and crinkles the corners of his eyes when you smile back. That tender feeling wells up in you again.

*****

It’s late but not incredibly late when you both arrive at the clinic and schlep the gifts upstairs. He seems a little uncertain, but then appears to make up his mind about something.

“Want some cocoa to warm you up before the walk home?” he asks tentatively.

“I’d like that,” you say. You’ve realized you’re enjoying his presence too much to leave just yet. He takes off his green coat and his tie, hangs the coat by the door, folds the tie and places it on the small table.

“Feel free to hang your coat,” he says, and then busies himself with the kettle. You do hang up your coat, and you watch him. It feels so domestic. As you watch, a piece clicks into place in your brain. It feels right, to be here alone with him. You don’t want to leave, maybe ever. So again, you start to plan.

It’s not long before the cocoa is ready. You both sit at the small table to drink, and again, it’s silence. This time you catch Harvey looking at  _ you _ with that furrowed expression. You drink nervously, thinking about what you plan to do. After a few minutes, you finish your cocoa. Harvey is clearly feeling a little awkward and clears his throat.

“This has been the best birthday I’ve ever had,” he says. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” you reply. “But I still have one more gift for you.”

And with that, you stand up, move around to his side of the table, and bend to press your lips to his, a little hesitant.

Like the hug earlier, you feel him tense up, unsure how to react. You keep up the gentle pressure and feel him thaw a little. He hasn’t kissed you back though, and you pull back, unsure. His expression is inscrutable.

You open your mouth to say something,  _ anything _ , apologize for misreading the situation. But before any words escape he sort of lunges at you, kissing you desperately. It’s frantic, lips sliding against lips. He tastes a little like the hot cocoa. His hands come up to cradle your face as he pulls away again, this time resting his forehead against yours.

“I didn’t realize you wanted…” he says, breathing heavily.

“I want you,” you say, situating yourself in his lap. 

“This is  _ by far _ the best birthday I’ve ever had.” He kisses you again, gentler this time.

Though this kiss starts out gentler, it doesn’t stay that way. Soon it is deeper and more desperate than before, and with every passing second  _ not enough _ . You wind your hands in his hair, but his are still resolutely in a safe spot on your waist. You grind in his lap to see what reaction it gets, and he groans a little into your mouth.  _ Ah, he’s trying to be a gentleman. _ You break the kiss, take his hands and place them on your breasts. He looks at you wonderingly, but then you lean in and start to kiss and nip at his neck and he groans again, less restrained than before. You can feel him very hard beneath you. You pause and he shifts impatiently.

“Care to move this party to a more comfortable location?” you murmur in his ear.

“Couch or bed?” It’s halfway a whisper, halfway a groan.

You hesitate a little, not wanting to seem too eager. But, you suppose, you can feel just how eager he is and that helps you make up your mind.

“Bed, I think.”

He shivers, then carefully displaces you so he can stand. You notice the prominent tent in the front of his pants and involuntarily lick your lips. He sees you and blushes. Before either of you can actually start moving towards the bed across the room, you pull off your shirt and bra and drop them on the floor. He stares at you transfixed as you reach for the buttons of his shirt. He swallows hard, looks a little apprehensive, but lets you continue. You push his shirt back over his shoulders and off and kiss him, relishing in the feeling of skin against skin. You moan in his mouth and this time he’s more adventurous, hands roaming over your body. You break away, grab his hand, and start pulling him towards the bed.

He stops you just before you get there. “It’s uh, been quite a long time for me. I don’t have any condoms in the apartment. There are some downstairs in the clinic that I keep to hand out just in case. If you want, I can run down and grab…?”

You look at him seriously.

“Harvey, you know I have an IUD. It’s in my chart. And I haven’t had sex since my last STI panel. I’m clean, and I trust you if you say you are. If you’d feel more comfortable using a condom, by all means go and grab one, just hurry back. But otherwise, I’m good.”

He’s got that wondering expression in his eyes again, but steps back closer to you and stoops a little to kiss you again.  This kiss is soft, but you take advantage of the closeness to work on his belt. It jingles a little, but once you’ve got it open you push both the pants and boxers down and Harvey steps out of them. Quickly, you remove your corresponding articles of clothing.

Harvey exhales slowly, like he’s trying to pace himself. He kisses you again, pulling you close as your hand finds the velvet smooth surface of his cock. You pump slowly, he moans into your mouth, and  _ Yoba _ if it isn’t the best thing you’ve ever heard. He pulls back to look at you, reverence in his eyes, and you carefully remove his glasses and place them on the nightstand. “So they don’t get squished,” you mutter.

You both settle onto the bed. Your hand returns to its former position, stroking along Harvey’s cock, first gently and then more insistent. His hand cautiously makes its way between your legs, circling your clit. You help him find the rhythm that you like and luxuriate like that, both reveling in the feel of each other. It’s wonderful, but still not quite what you had in mind. You quicken your pace.

“Fuck,” Harvey pants, before kissing you hard. “If you keep that up, I won’t make it to the main event.”

You keep it up, twisting in just the right way he seems to like, and whisper “I’m not sure I can wait through the previews. I want you inside me.”

At that, he looses a long, low moan. You take advantage of this to shift and roll on top of him. You can feel his cock against you, pulsing with his heartbeat. “You’re sure you want this?” you ask.

“Yoba, I’ve thought about it for months.  _ Yes _ .” He goes a little anxious, and adds, “That is, as long as you’re sure.”

You don’t respond, instead lifting up and sinking down onto him. You go slowly, giving your body time to adjust. Harvey is a large man, and that goes for all parts of him. And it’s been a little while for you too, if you’re honest with yourself.

When he’s fully seated in you, you pause for a moment. “ _ Fuck _ , you feel incredible.” He only responds with a nod, biting his lip as though he doesn’t trust himself to talk right now. His hands roam across your body as you use yours to steady yourself, and then his hands settle, one on your breast, one on your hip, guiding you as you start to move.

You fall into a rhythm. He seems to fit perfectly with you, just reaching up to hit the perfect spot, dragging moans from your mouth. He’s staring at you, transfixed. A particularly loud moan on a particularly  _ good _ stroke jolts him out of his trance, and he moves his hand from your hip to the spot where the two of you join. His goal becomes clear as he uses his thumb to tease your clit again, then settles in to stroke it in earnest, remembering the rhythm you liked from before. It seems like this more active role loosens his tongue and a stream of words flows from his mouth, telling you exactly how good you look, how good you feel, how often he’s imagined this, and how much better it is than what he’d envisioned. You increase your pace and grind a little more, wringing a long, low groan from him. He redoubles his efforts with his hand and you feel a sweet tension start to build.

“I want you to come for me,” he growls. “Do you think you can do that?”

His words cut to your core, ratcheting up that tension further towards the breaking point. You bite your lip and nod, grinding more than ever on his cock with his thumb circling your clit. Tension builds and builds until it’s almost unbearable, then breaks. You come with a low, animalistic moan, shuddering again and again.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” he groans as you spasm around him. “I’m too close -- you feel  _ so good _ , I have to -”

With a surprisingly quick, smooth motion, he rolls you both and is driving into you with long, powerful strokes. You wrap your legs around him, he moans and nips at your neck, and then he cries out harshly and his thrusts turn erratic as his orgasm hits. You can feel him coming inside you, wave after wave.

You hold him as he rides it out, gasping and trembling. His eyes are shut tight against the sensation and finally he collapses forward onto you. You wrap your arms around him and hold him as he comes back to himself, stroking his damp hair. His weight is comforting, not at all oppressive, but as soon as he realizes you’re bearing all his weight he shifts, slipping out of you and moving next to you on the bed instead.

The bed is small, a single, so there isn’t much room and you are almost as close to him as before, just side by side. He looks at you in a haze but slowly you see uncertainty and anxiety creeping back into his expression, so you pull him into a gentle, slow kiss.

“Happy birthday,”  you mutter, one last time.

He glances at the clock on the nightstand, glowing red in the dimly lit room. 12:03. “It’s not my birthday anymore.”

“Well then,” you say, slowly and deliberately, hoping he gets the message, “I guess since I’ve overshot this birthday I’ll have to stay around until at least the next one.”

You think he understands, as a warm smile stretches across his face and he pulls you closer, arranging you against his chest.

“In that case, you’d better stay here tonight. I’d be a terrible doctor if I let you walk home alone on such a cold night.” He chuckles, rumbling next to you.

“Agreed,” you whisper, already falling asleep against his warmth.


End file.
